


Caught.

by orphan_account



Category: D Gray Man
Genre: F/M, Manga & Anime
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2018-12-27
Updated: 2018-12-27
Packaged: 2019-09-28 18:39:53
Rating: Mature
Warnings: Rape/Non-Con
Chapters: 1
Words: 3,274
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/17188286
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/orphan_account/pseuds/orphan_account
Summary: A game of cat and mouse between you and the Noah of Pleasure get's old after some time. Tyki decides it's time to end the game and he knows exactly how he can win and inflict the most damage.





	Caught.

You could run, you could always run, but you could never hide from him. It was a fact at this point, after he had found you numerous times before the fact stands that you could never be rid of him. Even now that fact was running through your head as you stumbled and tumbled through a seemingly empty city. Your legs were crying for you to stop as you raced away from the Noah. You tried to find a place to hide or maybe a way out of the city but you couldn’t think clearly as his sinister laughter seemed to come from different directions. 

How did you even get yourself in this situation? You were a good person. You never hurt anyone, at least not purposely. You never cheated. You never indulged in spreading rumors nor had you ever committed a crime in your life. You were a humble woman and didn’t mind getting your hands dirty in order to make a living. 

So how did you end up in this situation?

You were looking for innocence when you came across Tyki Mikk, or rather he had came across you. You were a proud exorcist and usually were able to get the job done easily so the Black Order believed you to be capable of retrieving innocence on your own and so they sent you off to investigate. That was when you first encountered the Noah of Pleasure. At the time you had no knowledge of the Noah Family, or that something other than Akuma were out to collect the innocence. You thought the man who introduced himself as Tyki Mikk was just a well dressed man with refined mannerisms.

You were wrong. So very wrong and your battle with him proved just that. He was a sadistic monster who enjoyed killing in the most grotesque ways. You barely survived your encounter with him that day and every encounter you had after was just as bad, if not worse.

“(Name)?”

Your breath hitched. You couldn’t tell where his voice was coming from and that just made you all the more scared. “(Name), darling, why don’t we just end this silly game of cat and mouse?” He said teasingly. You screamed as you heard a clatter come from the alley directly to your left and sprinted in the opposite direction. You took as many twists and turns as you could until you finally came to an alleyway with a dead end.

“Found you.” 

You screamed as you were shoved into a wall, your vision spotting as your head came in contact with the brick slabs that it was composed of. You were roughly turned around, his hand went straight for your neck and you began to struggle to breathe. “N-No!” You screamed as you scratched at his wrist which only tightened around your throat. “What? Afraid I’m going to kill you?” He asked as he finally let you go. You dropped limply to the ground, your body shaking as you gasped for air. “No… No killing you is too easy…” Tyki said thoughtfully.

He knew what he wanted to do to you, make you cry and fight him just as you had done before but all of those tactics he used on you seemed so boring to him now. He knew if he had just finished you off he would grow bored because the game of cat and mouse would have ended. But he would have won, and who doesn’t like winning? No, he didn’t want you dead. He wanted to see that look of horror he say when you first fought. The look of complete and utter horror when you realized you were so near death. 

A smirk appeared on the Noah’s face as an idea popped into his head. The very idea that would be your complete undoing, the idea that would make you flinch at every shadow you saw, have you checking your door locks and under the bed for him before you go to sleep. Tyki looked down at you, his smirk growing more as he saw you were trying to activate your innocence. Too bad it wouldn't work on him.

“Why do you bother fighting me? You know it’s useless.” He said as he reached down and pinched a nerve on your neck which caused you to fall limp to the floor. “You put up a good fight darling.” He muttered picking you up from the dirty floor.

“But It’s time for you to learn your place.”

~ ~ ~

Your eyes fluttered open, blinking hard in order to adjust to the dark and unfamiliar room you were in. You sit up and attempted to call out only for it to be muffled by the gag that you now realized was in your mouth. You tried to move your hands to your mouth only to then realize your hands were bound together by rope. You shake your head and began to writhe against your restraints but to no avail. The ropes were tied too tight together for you to just wiggle out of and after realizing that you couldn’t get free you began to panic. 

Where were you?

What happened?

Who tied you up?

These questions were just a few of the many that were buzzing through your head. Your questions were soon answered as the door opened and your eyes met a set of golden ones. Tyki walked into the room, closing the door behind him and tossing his hat off somewhere in the room. A smirk appeared on his face as he talked over to where he had you. “Hello, (Name).” He said sitting down on the bed next to you. Tyki leaned closer and removed your gag wo it wouldn’t muffle your cries later. “W-What are you doing?” You asked as he seemed to examine you. “I thought… I thought you killed me…” You say as he takes a strand of your (Color) hair and twirls it. “I would never get rid someone I’ve put some much energy into.” he said looking from the strand of hair to her eyes. “I don’t want you dead, not even close. I can’t kill you.” He said standing up and removing his coat. “But I’m going to make you wish I had.” He chuckled as he hung his jacket over an old chair. Your blood ran cold at that last sentence. 

What was he going to do to you? Break your legs? Steal your innocence? Break your innocence?! You were terrified. The man had you tied up and your Innocence was nowhere in sight, not that it had helped any other time you faced this man.

You heard the sound of fabric being torn and feel a hold breeze sweep over your torso. He had just ripped your uniform shirt down the middle. “W-Wait! No-Ah!” You shrieked as Tyki’s hand made contact with your face. The force was enough to make your head spin and you closed your eyes in an attempt to calm yourself. “I must admit…” Tyki said as though he had not struck you. “Your body is more toned than I expected.” He said as he stared down at your exposed upper half. “Too bad you had to be an Exorcist. Had I met you on any other terms this may have been a lot more enjoyable for you” He mumbled reaching a hand up towards your breast. “N-No!” You shouted as your senses came flooding back. You had to fight. “Stop! Don't touch me!” You shouted as you lifted your bound hands in an attempt to push him him away. Tyki easily caught your hands but what he didn’t see coming was your foot to his crotch. 

Tyki shouted a string of curses as you used your other foot to kick him off the bed. You sat up and tossed your legs over the side of the bed, getting ready to run for the door Tyki had come through. You stood and stumbled your way over to the door only to have your ankle grabbed and your foot swiped out from under you. “That was a dirty move.” Tyki said as he dragged your thrashing body towards him. Tyki stood up, narrowly missing a foot to the face, and grabbed you. You screamed and thrashed in desperation, hoping that someone would hear the commotion and come help. “Scream all you want.” Tyki threw you onto the bed with so much force it skidded. “No one’s around to hear you.” He said as he grabbed the extra rope. “Stay away from me!” You screamed as you attempted to kick him. Tyki caught your foot easily, tying the rope around it before binding it to the edge of the bed. “I would have left your legs free but you just had to try and run didn’t you?” Tyki muttered as he did the same to your other foot. “Stop it! You don’t have to do this, please I’m begging you!” You cried, attempting to pull your foot out of your restraints. “Please, don’t do this! Please!” You begged in desperation as he tore your uniform skirt. “As much as I love hearing you beg I’d much rather hear you scream.” He said into your ear while rubbing his fingers over your underwear. “I’ll make your body twitch and squirm. I’ll make you feel disgusted after you have your first orgasm because your mind won’t want it but your body will.” He muttered, finishing off his sentence with a bite to your earlobe. Your eyes burned as you felt the tears begin to gather.

You couldn’t fight even if you had your innocence and were at full strength. He would usually leave you on the verge of death at the Order’s front door. He made you feel pathetic in front of your comrades, it was humiliating honestly how he taunted you but there is the question you wanted an answer to; why was he so obsessed with you?

“I’ll make you feel so good you’ll be disgusted…” He chuckled, pulling you out of your thoughts. Tyki used the last of the rope to bind your wrists to the headboard before looking down at your vulnerable form before letting out a chuckle. “... And then I’ll crush your innocence.” He said leaning his head down towards your neck. Tyki kissed your collarbone before licking up your neck and sucking on the skin just beneath your ear. Tears fell from your eyes at the fact that he was doing this to you and you honestly wouldn’t fight back. 

You could do nothing to stop the small scream that left your throat as he ripped off your bra. “W-What is it you want? Why are you so obsessed with me?” You asked in an attempt to stop him. Tyki pause for a moment, the hand he had aimed for your breasts stopped before going down to your side. “You still don’t seem to get it…” He mumbled. “You need to learn your place, every time we have an encounter you put up a fight.” He said reaching his hand up and aggressively grabbing your breast. You bit your lip to suppress the cry that was trying to leave your lips but you could do nothing as the tears rolled out of your eyes.

Tyki’s tongue glided down your cleavage and you felt him begin to slowly massage your breast while he left soft kisses in each of your breasts. You couldn’t deny that he was making you feel good and with that fact in mind you're finally let out a sob. He was making you feel good and as much as you tried to stop your body from feeling any pleasure. You try your hardest to hold back your moans but the slip out as you feel his tongue glide over your nipple. Your breathing became heavy as he fiddled with your nipple with one hand and took the other into his mouth.

“Please stop it…” You beg as his fingers pinch your nipple. “No. Those cute little moans you're letting out lets me know you're enjoying my touches.” Tyki replies as his fingers continue to pinch and pull at your nipple. Your face heats up, turning a deep shade of red as you realize he knows your body’s reacting the way he wants it to. Tyki chuckles and continues to pinch and pull your nipple, his mouth gently took your other into his mouth again and you moans softly as his tongue swirls around your nipple. “I’m going to make you moan; better yet scream out in ecstasy. I’ll deliver orgasm after orgasm to you and make your body feel amazing while your mind simply doesn’t want me to.” Tyki cooed into your ear, gently biting your earlobe. His breath sends shivers down your spine, his hand trailing down your stomach to your clothed womanhood. Tyki observes your face which is contorted in confusion as to why your body is betraying you. Why is your body feeling pleasure when you don’t want his disgusting touches, you don’t want this monster anywhere near you but you can’t help but moan out every time he rubs you through your panties.

Tyki grows impatient, all of his teasing making the pressure in his pants annoying but he’s not ready to give it to you just yet. Instead he tears down your underwear, licking his lips hungrily at the sight of your naked, defenceless from in front of him. Tyki leans down and begins to teasingly lick and nibble at your inner thighs. Your lips quiver, your thighs twitching as Tyki’s tongue works up your thigh. “What’s this?” Tyki asks teasingly as he runs his fingers over your folds. Tyki pokes his fingers into your folds, not entering you, just teasing your entrance, before pulling them out quickly to examine his fingers. “This wet already?” He asks, rubbing his fingers against each other to feel your natural lubricant. You shake your head as Tyki pushed your folds apart and leans his head down to your warm core. He darts his tongue between your folds so he could tease you while getting a taste of you at the same time. You let out a breathy moan and squirm as much as the restraint will let you, causing the bed to creak.

You couldn’t believe your body enjoyed his touches, yet at the same time it made perfect sense. This man, this sadistic monster who knocked you out and kidnapped you, was just making you feel so good. He knew just where to touch, where to kiss, where to bite and all of this teasing was making you feel nauseated. It was like he knew every part of your body, and knew how to drive you into a state of euphoria.

Tyki’s tongue enters you and you let out a surprised squeal. Tyki chuckles and drags his tongue up your fold to your clit while he pushed two finger into your entrance. Your breathing becomes more labored and you head begins to spin. “T-Tyki!” You moan his name as his fingers are the only you could think of and not even a moment later you cum all over his fingers. Tyki smirked at your lewd expression as a feeling of accomplishment washed over him. You were enjoying this, you could try and deny it all you want but your expression said it all. Tyki stuck his finger into his mouth, licking and sucking away all of your juices and you you couldn’t deny how hot it looked. His hair slightly tousled and his eyes clouded in lust was enough to make you wish you were having this encounter on better terms.

“I’ll admit you taste incredibly sweet.” Tyki mumbled looking you in the eye. ”But I’m tired of playing around.” He said ripping off his shirt along with the rest of his clothing. Tyki leans over your form on his for arms, his face so close to yours you instinctively look away. Tyki chuckles at this and grabs your chin as he forces a kiss onto your lips. Your eyes widen when his tongue glides over your lips and flinch your head out of his hand. He growl at his and wraps his hand around your neck tightly. This causes you to gasp for air and he take this opportunity to force his tongue into your mouth. While he explored your mouth you feel his member rubbing against your core and by now you were crying again because your body wanted it. Tyki leaned his head away from yours and you openly sobbed beneath him.

“Bed for me~”

“Please stop...”

“Come on beg~” 

“Please don’t do this to me...”

“Fine then...” He chuckled while shaking his head. “Deep breathe darling.” he mumbled and before you knew it he was deep inside of you. You screamed and shook your head as he spared no time thrusting into you. The bed shook with every thrust and second by second you felt as though you would split in two. It hurt you but your body began to feel pleasure and you cried even harder. “G-Get out o-of me!” You screamed and Tyki chuckled. “I don’t think so.” He said speeding up his thrusts. You closed your eyes and turned your head away from him but you still heard his satisfied grunts. “I’ll admit this…” He grunted as he continued to thrust into you. “I’m glad I tied you up like this. I can go as fast and hard as I wish and you can’t stop me.” He taunted. Tyki leaned down and began leaving hickies all over your neck.

After a while of listening to the bed creak and Tyki groaning curses you felt his movements become sloppy. He was close and you could feel it. “No…” You whispered as he became more sloppy. Was he going to cum in you? “Get ready.” Tyki groaned against your ear. His thrusts became harder and finally you felt him spill his seed into you. 

You both lied there, you froze in fear while Tyki tried to catch his breath. He came in you. That was how he was going to put you in your place? Impregnate you?

“Congratulations, you are now my wife.” Tyki mumbled and you blinked in confusion. “Oh look at that, you look confused~” He teased as he stood up to get himself dressed. “We’re in the middle east darling. Where women have to marry their rapist.” He finished and your eyes widened in realization. He was right, the laws of the country demanded a rapist and victim to be married. “Seeing as you will now be known as my wife I guess you won't be needing this anymore.” Tyki said reaching under the bed and pulling out your innocence. “N-No…” You whispered as you shook your head. “Hmm? Oh you won't be needing this anymore.” He said and just like that you watched your innocence be destroyed by Tyki in just seconds. With wide eyes your head dropped onto the pillow beneath you and you just stared at the ceiling with your now blurry vision. Your lip twitched and you bit it hard as not to let yourself cry again but the tears couldn’t be helped as they fell from your eyes. Tyki smirked at the and walked back to the bed to untie you from it. “Don’t look like that…” Tyki said sitting down next to you. You flinched as he ran his hand through your hair in a soothing manner.

“Don't cry (Name), it’s not the end of the world. Though I guess for you it kind of is."


End file.
